


Nightmare on Naboo

by Sammysuewho



Category: Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Love, Naboo - Freeform, Nightmares, ReySolo, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysuewho/pseuds/Sammysuewho
Summary: A short fluffy drabble I had in my head that had to be written down. Ben has a nightmare, and Rey is there to comfort him. Set on Naboo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Nightmare on Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy drabble.

Stars shown brightly on the planet of Naboo. The night dark and cold. Winter was upon them but they did not get snow. Just chilled nights and frost in the mornings.  
The war had been over for nearly five years now. Things had calmed much since that last epic battle on Hoth. Rey and Ben Solo were newly married and ready to have their first children, twins. Much like his grandfather Anikan and grandmother Padme before him, Ben had carried that gene on. 

They settled at Ben’s grandmother’s estate on Naboo, a beautiful country style mansion suited for both of their needs. One late evening Ben jolted awake from one of his many nightmares of his past.  
Rey sensing his distress quietly followed him out onto the balcony. “You had another nightmare?” She asked placing a small hand on his large bicep. He nodded silently. “I still cannot forgive myself for …my father.” He said quietly into the night. Rey wore a simple white large dressing gown for sleep, her round belly uncomfortable 7 months into her pregnancy. She couldn’t stand long, she was tiny and her swollen feet and legs made it hard.

Rey sighed pouring light into him and he immediately stopped her. “Rey you need all your strength to deliver the twins, do not use it on me.” He admonished. She furrowed her brows. “But I need you to be better, I can not stand you in pain.” She replied simply. “I love you so much, I hate it when you are upset or distressed. I can’t stand it.” Rey revealed tears in her hazel eyes. Her hair was tied back in a long braid easy to keep out of her face. Ben brushed a finger along her cheek. “You are so beautiful.” He said. His dark brown eyes reminded Rey of those of his father. “ I love you.” She said going into his embrace. She needed to feel his strong arms wrapped around her larger frame.

“You are not a monster. You are Ben Solo, son of Han, he would be so proud of you.” Rey prided. He stiffened at his father’s name but nodded silently. “I bet he would forgive you, for everything. That was darkness not the light.” She said. He kissed her softly pouring all his sadness into her and she accepted without question. They were the half of each other, complete together but separate, they were alone. Incomplete. “Come on, lets go back to bed.” Rey said pulling ben back to their suite.  
He followed without question and let her lull him back to a uneven slumber.


End file.
